What If
by Choelin
Summary: Doraemon changed Nobita's future but did it really changed to full extent?What other changes took place in future? Did all these changes were for Nobita's good only?Is love really powerful enough to overcome any kind of hurdle? My first fanfic. Your views will be gladly appreciated.*Ch 3 is now up*.
1. Chapter 1

_Thirteen years have passed since Doraemon left Nobita for the latter's sake. He did not want the boy to be fully dependent on him. All he wanted was that the boy would be able to stand on his own feet. He realized that his job was done. He had finished what he had come for. Nobita would be the future husband of the kind and beautiful Shizuka, the love of his life, and be a prospered gentleman. What else was to do be done? It was hard for both of them to part with each other but it was for sure that Doraemon would have to go back to his own time one day. So Doraemon had a tearful farewell with Nobita resisting him to go. After much consolation from Doraemon he swallowed this bitter truth. But before Doraemon left Nobita promised him that he would be a good human being and an inspiration to others. He also promised that his future generation would be proud on him._

(Inside a public bar)

A twenty five year old man was sitting alone around a table carrying a glass of whisky in his hand. By his facial features he appeared to be a handsome guy but there was a certain grave expression on his face which suggested that the life had not been kind to him. He was deeply lost in his thoughts that it seemed there is no external world for him. Suddenly a well-built man appeared in front of him and sat on a chair beside his. He playfully gave the introverted lad a smack on his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Hey Nobita what do you keep on thinking? You are too lost in your own world that you don't even pay attention to your friend's arrival! Bro this is not good. Day by day you are spoiling your health. You already had too much drink. Now it is time for you to go home. Come i will drop you there."

"Gian do I really have a home to go to? Do I really have someone at my place to go to?"asked Nobita in his state of dizziness.

For a moment Gian looked at his friend and thought the turn of events which took place in his friend's life and he never remained the same boy again. Three years have passed since Nobita's parents faithful car accident which took both of their's life. Nobita who was driving the car back then was lucky enough to survive the accident but he was unable to forgive himself for whatever he had done. He considered himself as the murderer of parents. Due to his depression he lost the opportunity to qualify for the national shooter tournament, shooting a natural talent he had, a dream of representing his country in international events just became a history. This was too much to bear for the soft-hearted young man. It was all in this state of depression and grieve that he got into the habit of drinking. Now five bottles of wine per day was just a normal stuff for him. He did not even care about his job which has got endangered because of his continuous drinking habits. Gian got aggrieved to think about these painful events. But he replied sternly to his friend.

"Nobita stop talking rubbish and let us head to your home."

He grabbed Nobita's hand and took him inside his car. There was little amount of resistance from Nobita's side because he could never overpower Gian. Nobita spread himself fully on the backseat while Gian was driving the car. Suddenly Gian's mobile rang. He took out the phone and found that the caller was Suneo.

"Hello Suneo , What's the matter dude?. Something important ? You never call so late and it is already 12:30."

"_Well the matter is so important that you will just jump out of happiness once you listen"_

"You darn brat stop giving suspense and say it clearly. You know I'am driving right now."

"_Well Shizuka is finally coming to Japan after five years successful piano training in Europe. She has really made a big name for herself in this field. Now she is counted among the famous pianist across the world. She is coming on next Wednesday and I want you ,Nobita and Dekisugi to be present at airport to receive her."_

"Thanks Suneo for giving this information. I will be there without fail and you plan out for the welcome party which we will give her. Good night for now."

He disconnected the call and looked back at his friend who was completely unaware of what was going on. He was happy that he was going to see one of his best friends after a long time but he was also worried about her reaction, once she learns that the man she has loved so much has completely ruined himself. After all these years Nobita's and Shizuka's feeling for each other were no longer hidden from anyone.

Five years ago, before Shizuka would leave for Paris , Nobita had expressed his true feelings for her and she in turn reciprocated his feelings. They had loved each other since childhood. They publicly announced their relationship in the grand party organized for Shizuka. They exchanged rings on that day to formalize their engagement.

Gian saw that Nobita was still wearing the ring but the jolly expression during the time of engagement was lacking on his face. As he was driving , the thought of coming Wednesday kept troubling him. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

As for Nobita he was fully lost in his dream. In his dream he found himself on barren location and it was raining heavily. He found a pair of eyes approaching him and as it got nearer he found those eyes were of a beautiful girl and suddenly realized that she was none but Shizuka. He on impulse turned his back towards the girl and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Shizuka calling him.

"Nobita come back. You don't remember me! it's me Shizuka . I'am that same Shizuka whom you have loved all your life. Please come back to me my dear."

Nobita suddenly stops, turn towards her and say "You might be the same Shizuka but I'am not that same Nobita. This Nobita does not deserve you and you should stay away from his shadow also."


	2. Chapter 2

It does not take long for a week to pass .Finally the day of Shizuka's arrival came. Suneo had made grand plans for her welcome party. Everything was well prepared. Dekisugi was the first to arrive at the airport soon followed by Gian and Suneo. But the one who mattered most was nowhere to be seen. There was still half an hour before Shizuka's flight would land. Not finding the trace of the absent friend Suneo finally broke the question "Hey guyes will Nobita come here or not?"

There was a serious expression on the face of Gian. He had his experience with Nobita which clearly denoted that by any means he would not come to receive Shizuka at the airport. He remembered the next day he met Nobita after dropping him to his home from the bar. Now he was in a better condition. Gian informed him about Shizuka's coming to Japan. The atmosphere became silent as soon as Gian finished his talk. Nobita was just staring down at the floor.

"Hey Nobita you are coming, aren't you" asked Gian.

Nobita did not say anything, he was just thinking of the day, five years ago, when he went to drop Shizuka at the airport. Shizuka had requested him to come with her to Paris but he did not want to distract her and told her to fully concentrate on her career.

**(Flashback)**

Nobita-"Take care of yourself Shizuka. Promise me that you won't take much stress and that you won't neglect your health."

Shizuka smiled back at her lover, happy about the fact that he is so concerned about her. But from inside she was very sad because of leaving her family, friends especially Nobita.

Shizuka-"Nobita relax you need not worry about me. I will be fine. In fact the one who should be worried is me. Even now you are so reckless. This is the reason why I don't want to leave you behind. Now your mom is too old to take care of you. Promise me that you will take good care of yourself. I want to see this same Nobita when I return."

Nobita-"Oh Shizuka! now you are embarrassing me. You are treating me like a kid."

Shizuka-"You are still a kid my dear."

Nobita-"Anyways on a serious note I am going to miss you a lot. I can't imagine how I am going to spend the coming years without you."

There was a gloomy expression on his face. Shizuka felt like crying but suppressing this feeling she tried to console her partner.

Shizuka-"Don't worry Nobita I will be back soon. Our friends won't let you feel my absence."

Nobita-"It means you are not going to miss me in Paris. You will make some friends over there and gradually forget me."

This time Shizuka was unable to control herself. There was a feeling of angst in her eyes. She grabbed Nobita's shoulder but her clutch was too soft to hurt him.

Shizuka-"I can't even imagine how you can say this to me. I just wanted to cheer you up and you made a mess out of words. You will never understand my feelings."

Nobita gently took her in his arms and felt some moisture on his chest. He realized that these tears were of Shizuka who was crying continuously, putting her head on his chest. He understood that his joke did not go well with Shizuka. He softly ran his hands through her silky hair while wiping her tears from the other hand.

Nobita-"Shizuka please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I know it very well that the place which you have given me in your heart can never be replaced by anyone and believe me my feelings for you are also same. I love you Shizuka."

Shizuka-"I love you too Nobita."

They hold on to each other in a tighter hug completely forgetting about the surrounding. Nobita gently kissed her soft lips and felt intoxicated in the warmth of her kiss .In return Shizuka gave him a more passionate kiss .Both of them seemed to be hallucinated in each other's presence. They were too lost in each other to realize any other thing.

**(End of Flashback)**

There was a faint smile on Nobita's face. He could not keep his promise to Shizuka because he was not the same Nobita again. A drunkard, a looser, the one responsible for the death of his parents. He did not find himself confident enough to stand in front of Shizuka, whom he thought would only ruin her life by loving him. He finally broke his silence and gave excuse for his inability to receive Shizuka at the airport.

"Sorry Gian I can't come. I will be reporting for a job interview on that day. I have lost my present job so I need one for a living."

**(Back at the airport with Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi)**

Dekisugi-"Hey Gian, do you know whether he will com or not?"

Gian-"No he will not."

Suneo-"But why?"

Gian-"He said he has some job interview."

Suneo-"So this is the reason otherwise Nobita can never leave the opportunity to meet Shizuka."

Dekisugi-"Yeah I really hope that this is the reason."

Dekisugi had an air of doubt around him which suggested that he was not satisfied by Nobita's excuse of skipping to meet Shizuka. The three friends chatted all this while to kill the time. Finally Shizuka's flight arrived. Three of them were eagerly waiting to see Shizuka.

Soon there came a young beautiful girl down the plane. She was in a casual wear consisting of t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was cut into fringes in the front. She was wearing a stylish wayfarer glass.

Dekisugi-"Hey look here she is."

Gian-"Finally Shizuka is here."

Shizuka who was approaching towards them simply waved and smiled at them. But her eyes were looking here and there as if to find someone.

Suneo-"My goodness! Shizuka you have changed so much."

Dekisugi-"We Japanese are so proud of have really made a big name for yourself in the field of piano. You are the pride of our country."

Shizuka-"Thank you so much everyone. I really can't express my happiness in words after seeing you…."

She stopped herself from saying 'all' because someone very special had not yet appeared. Suneo was quick to detect this.

Suneo-"Hey Shizuka it seems you are looking out for someone but that fellow is not going to come."

Shizuka's cheering and smiling face soon got a disappointed taste .One could easily say by seeing her face that she was feeling dejected.

Dekisugi-"Shizuka don't get angry. Nobita had a job interview today so he was not able to come. But he will be there at the welcome party we have arranged for you in Suneo's villa."

Shizuka-"It is fine. Work should not be neglected. But why you all have taken so much trouble in arranging a party for me."

Suneo-"You are our friend. Can't we throw a party for a friend who has returned after a five long years?"

Gian-"Suneo is right. This is the least thing we can do for you."

Dekisugi-"But let us first hurry to your home. Your parents are eagerly waiting to see you."

Shizuka-"Even I am very excited to see them. But Dekisugi you are fully confident that Nobita is coming."

Dekisugi-"Of course he will come. He can't do the same mistake twice."

Shizuka-"I do hope so."

Dekisugi-"Ok Shizuka I will drop you to your home. You should get ready by 7 PM for the party.I will come to receive you."

Shizuka-"Thank you Dekisugi."

While they were chatting all this moment Gian takes aside Dekisugi.

Dekisugi-"What is the matter Gian?

Gian-"I think I should ask you this question. Why did say to Shizuka that Nobita will come to the party? Don't you know he is such an unsocial fellow?"

Dekisugi-"Gian relax I will bring Nobita by any means."

Gian-"Do you think it is such an easy task. Then you are thinking quite wrong."

Dekisugi-"Gian if I have promised her then it is my duty to fulfill it. You need not worry about it."

Gian-"I am not worried about anything. I just don't want Shizuka to be hurt."

Then a voice called out to them-"Hey Gian and Dekisugi what are you doing there. We have to go to my place. So hurry. "

Meanwhile in the other part of the city Nobita was at his favorite place with his favorite drink. He was talking to an old man who was sitting beside him just in the same way two drunkards would talk to each other.

"So how was your interview Nobita?"

_"Let us better not talk about it."_

"Ok I am sorry if you felt bad."

_"No I did not feel bad. Actually these are too petty a matter to have any kind of effect on me. So I don't like to talk about it much. There are far bigger losers than me in this world. Now my only aim in life is to become the biggest loser in the world. At least I will be a topper in a particular field."_

"Three cheers for that Nobita!"

_"Yeah cheers. Drink to your heart's delight. Drink till the last drop. Drink till dawn .One more glass for me please."_

**End of Chapter two. Thanks for your reviews .Your reviews matter very much for me and this story. So I hope that you will do the same for this latest chapter also. The next installment will come in the next month same time. Once again thanking you for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**22nd Century**

Doraemon and Dorami were sitting together and looking at the pathetic condition of Nobita on Time Television. It was too difficult for Doraemon to watch such a plight of Nobita. He finally blurted out "I am going back to the past.I can't let Nobita to go on the path of self destruction. All he needs now is love and affection.I can't bear to see him like this." Dorami who was more realistic than her brother was soon to stop him "Doraemon calm down. You know it very well that time travelling is banned. So even if we want to go to Nobita very badly,we actually can't. I'am also feeling bad to see such condition of Nobita. Soon after you left him, he went back to his same careless way of lifestyle. This is the reason why he is suffering now. All we can do now is to pray for him that he gets on the right path." Doraemon became teary eyed while listening to Dorami. She was right, they could do nothing at this moment of their friend's desperation. He just murmured "It will be over soon. He won't give up. Love will get him back to life."

**Present **

Nobita was wandering around the streets and finally took place on the bench of a park. Though in a drunk state he clearly remembered that Shizuka had arrived on that day. But never did he find himself strong enough to go to her. Though his life changed dramatically, his love for Shizuka never changed. It was as strong as it was before. It was due to the love for her that he decided to stay away from her because he can't let himself spoil her life. He strongly believed that by loving him Shizuka would only get pain so it was best that he ignored her. A drop of tear fell down from his eyes while remembering his childhood days spent with Doraemon and Shizuka. What he would not do to bring a smile on her face. Be it requesting Doraemon or anything. Just for her. While thinking of Doraemon he just closed his eyes and said "My friend from wherever you are watching me right now please forgive me. I could not keep my promise. I know it must be heart breaking for you to see me like this but please bear with it."

Suddenly he felt a pat on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a figure standing in front of him. In the state of dizziness at first he could not recognize the person standing in front of him but soon realized the person was Dekisugi. The latter just sat next to him on the bench."Hey Nobita I was looking out for you. I searched all the possible place where you could have been. I went to your place also. But you were nowhere. Finally i came to the park to take rest and luckily you were here."

"What do you want from me?" asked Nobita in a cold tone.

"Umm I don't want anything from you but i just want you to be present at Shizuka's welcome party in the evening at Suneo's villa. I have promised her that you will be there. Now if you don't come she will feel very bad."

Nobita looked at Dekisugi angrily "So you want me to come just because your promise won't break. How dare you have promised on my behalf? You have always wanted to show yourself in good light in front of Shizuka."

"See Nobita you are taking me completely wrong. Shizuka is really desperate to see you. She is a very soft person. If you keep on ignoring her like this she will be very broken. Today just for her sake be present at the party. She will be very glad to see you. I hope now you understand what i mean. Please come."

Nobita simply stared at him as if he had no reply to give him. He felt embarrassed to throw his temper at Dekisugi but his alcoholism had made a very rude person out of him. He finally spoke "When will the party start?"

"From 8:00 pm till midnight. I will come to pick you to make sure that you don't runaway." joked Dekisugi.

**At Suneo's villa**

The party finally begin. The star of the party , Shizuka, was looking dashing in a red gown with matching earrings and neck piece. She had her black hairs open which were waving pleasantly with the blowing wind. She was smiling and chatting with every guest present. But her eyes were looking here and there as if looking out for someone. There was still no sign of Nobita and Dekisugi. Suneo took aside Gian. "Hey it is not quite surprising that Nobita is not here but why Dekisugi has not yet turn up". Gian was equally amazed at this"You are right. In the morning he said that he would come to recieve Shizuka but just after that he called me up requesting me to recieve Shizuka on his behalf. He said he had some urgent works but promised to be present at the party. He should have been here by now".

As they were talking, soon two figures were approachin them. Both of them were handsome young men in black suits. No prize for guessing that the two new men were Nobita and Dekisugi. Getting Nobita ready for the party was the reason behind Dekisugi's delay. Nobita's facial expression clearly denoted that he was not feeling comfortable. Suddenly Shizuka's eyes brightened up and she could not stop herself from running towards Nobita. She just exclaimed "Nobita you are finally here. I was eagerly waiting to see you." After that she said nothing but just hold him in a tight hug. Nobita simply stared at her and thought that she was looking even prettier than before. But he soon remembered what he had promised to himself that he won't let Shizuka love him. So he softly removed himself from her arms and said "It is nice to meet you Shizuka. Now let us enjoy the party and mingle with other guests."

Before Shizuka could take his hands in her own, Nobita quickly moved to other direction leading to the drinks area. Shizuka was even unable to follow him because a lady just then came to her. So she was busy chatting with her. But somehow she felt that Nobita was trying to avoid her. She felt a bit strange because she could not find a logic behind this.

At the same time Nobita was having his glass of beer. Dekisugi went to him "Nobita you should not drink. At least not for today because you are not yourself when you drink. Even it is not good for your health . So stop it right now."

"What do you think of yourself? Don't you think you are too commanding. If i agreed upon one of your requests that does not mean i will agree upon every thing which you say" said Nobita who by now was fully under the effect of alcohol.

"Nobita keep your volume down. There are many people here so don't make a scene you darn brat" intervened Gian who all this while was watching Nobita arguing with Dekisugi.

Nobita was not in a state to keep quite "Who asked you to interfere Gian."

"I am not here to argue with an arrogant person like you but don't dare to make a scene over here otherwise..."

"Otherwise what will you do. Your bullying days are over Gian. Now if you punch me once I will punch you twice."

"You two please stop. Nobita i am sorry if i said anything wrong but you please calm down" pleaded Dekisugi.

"Dekisugi you need not to be sorry. He is just a wild guy. It is good that his parents are dead otherwise they would have been very heart broken to see such condition of their son."

Now it was too much for Nobita to bear. He quickly landed two-three punches on Gian's face. But before Gian could attack him, he was pulled aside by Suneo and another guy whereas Nobita was pulled aside by Dekisugi. Shizuka by then had reached the spot after hearing loud noises. She was in a state of utter confusion. She went to Nobita who was desperate to set himself loose from Dekisugi's grip "I say leave me. Today i am going to send this guy to hell."

Shizuka cupped his faced in her hands "Calm down Nobita. You were never like this. What happened? say it to me but please cool down."

Shizuka's closeness only added to the excitement of Nobita. "Just stay away from me. Leave me alone. Dont' you dare come near me". He gave his all power and pushed back both Dekisugi and Shizuka.

Dekisugi somehow managed to prevent himself from falling down but the impact of push was too hard on Shizuka. Her right elbow hit the edge of one of the dining tables and she fell on the floor. Dekisugi and other guests quickly attended to her. Shizuka looked up at Nobita in a shocked expression. Blood was coming out of her right elbow. Nobita realized what a big mistake he commit right now. He found himself unable to face Shizuka. But he was also unable to forgive himself. It was a shameful act done by him. Gian was screaming at him "You are really a wild animal. Hitting a girl! you should not even call yourself a man".

Nobita was just silent like a statue. Just then he spotted a bottle of liquor. He took it and before anyone could stop him, he smashed it on his own head. He was going to smash another bottle on his head but was prevented by Suneo. Even then he was conscious enough to protest "Just leave me alone. I don't want to stay alive anymore. Let me die..." and saying this he fell down. He got a deep gash on the left of his forhead. Blood was coming out of it like a fountain.

Shizuka frantically ran to him completely forgetting about her injured hand. She put Nobita's head on her lap and started wiping away the blood with her handkerchief. She could hear Nobita murmuring in a faint tone "Go away and let me die in peace". But Shizuka was very strong to protest "Don't you dare say this again. Nothing will happen to you. Don't close your eyes just talk to me. Someone please call the ambulance."

But Nobita was no more conscious enough to listen to her due to excess blood loss. His eyes were slowly shutting down. "Nobita don't close your eyes the ambulance will be here anytime soon. Nobita are you listening? Nobitaa... Wake up Nobitaaa!..." cried Shizuka.

**Well this is the end of chapter three. Don't worry i'am not going to kill Nobita. Please review my story because i really want to know how it appeals to the readers. But thanks for reviewing the second chapter.**


End file.
